Letters for his Juliet
by Nymphudora
Summary: A Dramione fanfic. Just been made prefects the trio are all for the upcoming school year. However this year things are being done a little differently. As part of the school year an anonymous pen pal programme is going to run. It is at this that Draco Malfoy begins to pour his heart and soul out in these letters. It is none other than Hermione Granger who is receiving his letters.
1. Prologue

**NOTE: My co-writer and I would like to let you know that, no, we do not own Harry Potter. Our Lord and Saviour J.K.R does. So please have a squiz and let us know what you think. We are young and inspired writers who will be with you until the end. **

Prologue:

"_Once done it cannot be undone, for it cannot be stopped or prevented, those who try will only fail. For the boy who was born in the early days of June will oppose his family and defy his purity by destroying the bloodline. To keep the bloodline pure, the boy must die."_

The wild haired witch turned to her sister whose face had changed to a deathly shade of pale, she advanced on Trelawney and shrieked," YOU LIE," before grasping her wand tighter and screaming, "AVADA KADAVRA!"

The baby with the blonde hair began to cry as green light filled the room. The baby's mother looked at her sister, "You stay away from my son."

"Cissy we must," at this the blonde witch strode over to her son protectively. "Imagine what his father would think having someone like him break our family bloodline," the wild haired witch lifter her wand and directed it at her nephew.

"Please he's my son, your nephew!" she grasped the crying boy tightly in her arms.

"Cissy, I warned you, I will not have someone like him in my family. You heard what the old traitor said."

"No, please," begged the boy's mother.

The witch's wild haired curls flung over her shoulder in a menacing way as she flicked her wand and spoke the killing curse.

Her sister turned her shoulder into the curse to shield it from hitting her son and immediately the baby boy fell from his mother's arms as she crumpled to the floor.

The infant's cries faded from the wild haired witch's mind as she began to realise what she had just done, "Cissy?" She heard no reply from her now dead sister.

Deep within the Ministry for Magic the blonde boy's father fell in agony to the marble floor screaming in pain as he realised a piece of him had just been taken away. He knew straight away that something was wrong, his reason for existence had been taken away at that very moment. Picking himself up he darted to the nearest floo network, threw his body into the flames that immediately licked his skin with a warm sensation as he thought of his manor.

Coming to his senses he leapt from his fireplace and heard the cries of his only son. He snapped his head towards the sound and there before him in a heap on the floor was his wife.

Seeing her lifeless body intensified a great deal of anger within him as her knew his life would never be the same again. He glanced away from his wife and turned to his sister-in-law who was repeating her dead sister's name over and over. Without warning she flourished her wand and all the windows shattered, glass raining down on all of them.

He ran over to his son and cradled him in his arms as her saw the Aurors now beginning to arrive from the ministry to arrest the wretched witch. As he closed his eyes he knew that he would never get the image of his deceased wife out of his head.

**Let us know what you think, review, follow, because chapter 1 is coming up here soon! Thank guys. **


	2. Chapter 1: Mudblood for Prefect

**NOTE/ We did not own Harry Potter before, so we most certainly do not own Harry Potter now. Credit to our lord and saviour J.K.R for that! We are more than happy to hear what you guys think. Already extremely pleased with how this story is going. So a big thanks to all you guys for reading! **

**15 YEARS LATER **

Hermione and Ginny barged into the boys' room, the youngest Weasley going over to Harry and placing her lips ever so slightly on his cheek while grazing her hands through his hair.

Half smirking, Hermione threw a pillow at Ron and went over to the only window and opened the drapes to let in the early morning sunlight which poured in and lit up Ron's bright orange coloured bedroom, "For merlin's sake Ron, get out of bed."

Ron enjoying all the attention Hermione was giving him, rolled over, pulling the covers over his head to block out the reflection of the sun that was beaming in on his orange walls.

"Ron. Your mother says breakfast is ready. You had better get up now if you want to make the Hogwarts Express on time," the bushy haired girl sighed as she left the room.

At the mention of breakfast, Ron jumped out of bed, "Merlin's beard put some clothes on Ronald," Ginny exclaimed burying her head into Harry's chest.

"Oh right," Ron threw on his jeans and made for the door, "aren't you comin' Harry, don't want to have to fly that blasted car over London again like we did in our second year."

"We'll be down soon mate." Harry just managed to say before Ginny began kissing him again.

Ron pulled the door shut, trying to get rid of the mental images of his own sister snogging his best friend, in his very own bedroom. Ron traipsed down the stairs, the smells of sausages and bacon coaxing him down, his mouth watering.

Harry and Ginny came down the stairs to find Ron stuffing his face with an enormous amount of food, earning him disgusting looks from Hermione.

"Has Ron left us any then?" Harry chuckled as he dropped down into the seat next to his best friend and dished himself and Ginny hearty helpings of sausages, bacon, hash browns and eggs.

"Everyone sleep well?" The mother of the house bustled back to the kitchen table bringing a fresh plate of toast, "help yourselves dears, it seems Ron ate the rest of the last lot," She ruffled her youngest sons ginger locks and his cheeks tinged pink.

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Weasley, I love staying at the borrow," Hermione grabbed herself a piece of steaming toast and passed the plate down to Ginny.

Just as Ginny reached for some toast there was a loud screech. Errol had soared, missed the open window, and fallen into the garden bellow. "Blasted bird," complained Ron.

"I'll fetch him," Mrs Weasley walked over to the bird who fluttered to the windowsill and perched itself on the pane. She grabbed a stack of letters from the bird's beak. "Must be your Hogwarts letters, leaving them a bit late I daresay." She dished them out and watched as Ron pulled out a prefect badge.

"Oh, well done Ronald!" Mrs Weasley swept over to her son and embraced him with a very motherly hug which caused Ron's ears to turn a violent shade of pink. Harry also pulled a prefects badge out of his envelope. This also resulted in an embrace from Mrs Weasley, "Oh congratulations Harry!"

Beaming, Hermione pulled out her own silver badge, embossed with a red letter 'P' "And Hermione, well done, we all knew that was going to happen," said Mrs Weasley, giving the final member of the trio a hug expressing her deepest congratulations to her.

Ginny, Molly and Arthur, who had just walked in the door, gave the trio a round of applause. At that very moment, there was a loud bang and an array of fireworks filled the Weasley's dining room, the fireworks darted from wall to wall. One firework darted towards Errol who was still perched on the windowsill, the bird awoke with a start, lost balance and landed in the flowerbed below. The room was in hysterics as they all laughed and beamed at the sight, all but Mrs Weasley.

Mrs Weasley, who's face went as red as her hair, screamed, making a louder commotion than the fireworks had, "Fred!" "George!" Two identical looking redheads poked their heads round the corner.

"Mornin' all," smirked George.

"Thought we would send off the prefects with a bit of a bang," chuckled Fred.

"Let me guess," said Ginny, "You are experimenting with a new brand of indoor fireworks for the shop?"

"Oh we'll have you know," exclaimed George, "this pack was a bit of a dud, they are essentially supposed to make everyone in the room laugh," scowling over at Mrs Weasley who was most certainly not finding any of this funny, but was fuming with anger, took the twins by their ears into the next room. What followed next were Mrs Weasley's high pitched shrieks as she cursed the twins for what they had done.

Hermione picked up her envelope that had contained her prefects badge, pulled out the parchment from the envelope and read aloud to the rest of them;

"_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to be one of the prefects for Gryffindor House. Below are the names of the prefects that you will be sharing your dormitory with:_

_-Miss Pansy Parkinson of Slytherin House _

_-Miss Millicent Bullstrode of Slytherin House and also _

_-Miss Lavender Brown of Gryffindor House_

_Following from this we ask that you join the rest of the prefects in the prefect's compartment on The Hogwarts Express, at 11:00._

_Kind Regards, Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore _

"Pansy Parkinson, Merlin's beard!" Hermione groaned at the thought of sharing a dormitory with her, "Who have you guys got?"

Ron read from his letter, "We are pleased to inform you blah, blah blah….. you will be sharing your dormitory with Mr Harry Potter of Gryffindor House, Mr Blaise Zabini of Slytherin House and…." Ron paused, looking up at the other two, "and Mr Draco Malfoy." There was a long pause.

Breaking the ice, Mr Weasley said, "Great Scott look at the time, if we don't get a move on, we'll miss The Hogwarts Express." At this Hermione bounded up and started encouraging the others to do so to.

"Master Malfoy, Minky wishes you all the best for your school year," the house elf bowed his head as he held the door open for the blonde haired boy who had a sly smirk on his face. Not bothering to acknowledge the house elf, Draco Malfoy clambered into the black limousine.

"Now, now Draco, wipe that silly grin off your face and stop boasting to everyone that you have been made a prefect, I highly doubt the gardener wanted to know, " exclaimed Lucius Malfoy in his slow drooling tone.

"I wonder if mother would have been proud that I was made a prefect." Draco felt a prickling up his spine as he mentioned his mother. He looked over at his father whose face looked as if it was made of stone. He now wished he hadn't of mentioned his mother.

However Lucius broke into a smile, and in a quivering but confident tone muttered, "Yes, Draco, I think she would be rather proud of you becoming a prefect." His father's cold eyes looked down at his and then he suddenly looked away.

"You must know father, that there are many perks to being made a prefect this year," trying to change the subject. "You see, sharing a dormitory with Potter and Weasley will only make my life far more exciting, I'll get to torment them each and every day."

"Draco, please hold yourself back from being an immature fool," snapped his father.

With the unnecessary help from Ron who went out of his way to open the prefect's compartment door, Hermione, Harry and Ron bringing up the rear entered the prefect's carriage. They were the last to arrive, Hermione was rather upset about this of course.

Draco Malfoy looked up, his lips turned into an evil smirk, "Ah what have we here, Potter and the clan," the other Slytherins sniggered loudly. "Don't tell me you're all late because you had to walk her because ol' Weaslebee doesn't own a car worthy enough to transport you all here." He and the others were all laughing now, in utmost satisfaction.

"Shove off Malfoy," said an aggravated Ron.

"Touchy, touchy today Weasley, but I assume you didn't get the five star luxury that I had whilst being transported here so no wonder why, I would be like that myself if I couldn't afford a ride." He goggled at them, shaking in laughter.

Hermione pulled a red faced Ron down the train as Harry followed, Draco stood up from his chair, really laying it on thick he said, "Oh look Weasley you've got yourself a girlfriend, a dirty blooded one at that."

At this Hermione spun around, red faced and yelled, "Shut up Malfoy, or I'll hex your arse all the way back to your five star manor."

Draco, infuriated, stood up and said, "I don't even know why you're here, who would pick you, a mudblood, for prefect?"

Hermione slumped into a seat next to Harry. Ron, appalled with what Draco had just said, scowled back at Draco and muttered, "He's a right git."

The Hogwarts Express left the station at exactly 11:00 and sped off in the direction of Hogsmeade.

**NOTE/ Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, trust me there is plenty more than that ahead. Let us know what you thought, review, follow because we will be with you until the very end. P.S we still do not own Harry Potter. **


End file.
